


Weasley Charm

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hugo Weasley, a perfect mixture of mum and dad.Hints of Hugo/OC Romance





	Weasley Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to my friend **queenb23** for beta work. :)

 

 

“I’m going with Laura, and Al is taking Nancy. Hugo, you’d better hurry up and invite Marina.Only three more days until the Ball, little cousin.” 

“Shut up. Who said I want to go with her?” 

James chuckled and, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, winked at Albus, who went back to his porridge, smirking.The three boys were having breakfast in the common room, all the talk about the upcoming Christmas Ball. 

Hugo was the only one of the cousins still without a date. Even Rose, with her Quidditch practices, long hours in the library, and piles of homework, had managed to get a date. At least she wouldn’t be humiliated by their cousins for a lack of company at the Ball. 

_Stupid Headmistress’s idea for students to fraternize with each other._

__Hugo pushed his fork around, playing with his eggs and bacon, feeling annoyed with James. He felt hopeless enough about girls, being fourteen., for his cousin to remind him of it so often.

James tapped Hugo’s arm. “Look, Marina’s arrived. Go on. She won’t become a pumpkin at midnight or something like in that Muggle tale that your mum told us. You are a Weasley, so she will love to be your date.”

Hugo gulped when Marina approached to his table, smiling. His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. “Hi, Hugo. I was wondering if you could please help me with my Runes homework. You are so good in Runes.” 

Hugo grinned and nodded. His cousins tapped his shoulder and left him alone with her. Even with his ears redder than ever, Hugo supposed that maybe he could invite Marina after all.

 

 


End file.
